


误会的源泉

by dewind



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dewind/pseuds/dewind
Summary: “啊，我去寻找一种传说中的生长在魔界的植物。”“魔界的……植物？”“是啊，叫做梦幻花。”
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	误会的源泉

心情好了丢点老文存住

“……”

“我知道你想说什么。”

“可是你还是……”

“我不想解释……你知道，比起从前他无条件以生命起誓帮助我来说，这根本不需要考虑。”

“你也真甘愿冒这个险。”

“换做你，你不甘愿吗？”

“……”

“不，我也会的。像你做的一样。”高个子的男人小声地叹一口气。

他们停止了对话。飞行船扬起的气流将他们往外推开。

1.

黑发黑眼的青年醒来已经是夕阳西下的黄昏。他身处的小镇安静，祥和，本来是个适合厌倦世间纷扰的人长期居住或者直接说养老的地方。像是奸商，强盗，杀手一类。  
他试着活动自己的手脚，并没有任何不灵便，发动念也顺畅无比。是百分百的正常状态，他轻快地想着，心安了下来并用跃的姿势下了床。成为遗迹猎人那么几年，有些孩子气的习惯虽已改掉，有些却完完整整地保留了下来。  
小镇豆大的广场上密密麻麻挤着一群鸽子。在黄昏下掠过的鸽群却让人觉得心慌地不行，丝毫没有美丽的插画还是照片那种令人惊叹的震撼和神圣，因为这里的光线太红艳了，简直是血色。

“小杰，你醒了啊。”

同样有着愤怒时会变成血色眼眸的同伴在此刻瞳孔颜色只是平静的茶色，柔和的微笑表情却不能掩盖身上惨烈的伤。不管隔了几层有多厚重的衣服，他一样能闻到绷带下血的气味。而这种严重的程度几乎像是曾经撕裂了大半个身体，到了骨头内脏都依稀可见的程度。已经连酷拉皮卡自身的治愈能力都无法让他好转一星半点的伤势，这代表足够强大到治愈完全粉碎的伤口也起不到些微作用的严重性。但是说实话他又不是特别担心，因为一股药的气味也同样明显。

“雷欧里欧帮你处理过了吧？还要不要紧？疼吗？”

“替我担心真是谢谢了，没什么大碍了，基本上等它慢慢愈合就会没事的。说起来，倒是小杰你没觉得有什么不舒服吧？”

“不舒服？没有啊，为什么我会觉得不舒服呢？”

“没……”

“酷拉皮卡！小杰醒了是吗？！”雷欧里欧冲进来的声响实在太大，让金发的同伴不由得数落身为医生的自觉性实在太差，看着两人如往昔一般的斗嘴，小杰也笑得和以前一样开心。但没半晌才发现自己的疑虑根本没解除。

“为什么比起出入了险境的酷拉皮卡来说，你们对待我更像一个病人啊？明明我身上没有任何伤……我只不过睡了一个晚上呀。”

雷欧里欧首先摆出了不自然的脸，然而酷拉皮卡用眼神制止了雷欧里欧鲁莽粗糙的抢先发言。

“是这样的，之前都听说你找到了失落很久的斯塔克文明遗迹，本来还以为你会赶不过来，没想到你一到就躺倒在旅馆里呼呼大睡，我和雷欧里欧当然有些担心。”

“没错没错！本来我还想等你醒了给你来个彻底的全身检查哩！”雷欧里欧很认真的摸着有些胡渣的下巴，估计这几天为了酷拉皮卡的伤势他也足够焦头烂额。

“是这样啊。”他再次露出了愉快的笑脸，“如你所见，我健康的很呢。倒是酷拉皮卡你，差点吓了我一跳啊。不过我实在是太累了吧，不好意思呀哈哈。”

“我们相互都有两天左右的自由时间，趁这段时间分享各自的经历如何？”

实际他们也并未分开很久，上一次见面时大家都是现在这个模样，要说这一次相遇的变化，也只是他们的心又更沉淀了，念能力又变得更强而已。一些职业猎人在学习念能力后会渐渐停止成长甚至走下坡路，他们则是波动性地增强。这也离不开总是对他们的极限进行挑战的危险环境。几乎每一年都像是拍电影般戏剧化的出生入死，但是他们还算是有些乐在其中的意味。

每个人各自都已经在不同程度上不约而同地实现了自己当年的理想和愿望。

小杰都已经是个成年人了。从以前各大事件的频频活跃，到投身寻找大陆被遗忘的角落的事业，与其说继承金的衣钵，不如说与金竞争让他来的愉快。尽管脸孔的稚嫩有所褪去，而心性的率真却并未磨平，对他来讲比起用“事业”“工作”的字眼称呼，大部分程度上他只是做感兴趣的事罢了。这点倒是确实跟金·富力士一个模子倒出来般。而且厌恶过多的关注，也效仿金时时隐藏自己的行踪，若不是酷拉皮卡和雷欧里欧都握有小杰的电话专线，否则也没法轻易找到他。

酷拉皮卡一如既往地寻找着绯红眼，雷欧里欧成为了独当一面的游医，很多时候他们谁都觉得这样的日子顺遂地过头了。可是谁也不知道谁在为什么怎么欺骗了谁。生活？时间？还是所谓神祗？

叙旧的时间过得快得不可思议，分别时却是小杰想着要回去看米特阿姨，毕竟已经很久没回去看看，只有隔了半年的通讯。雷欧里欧表示尽管病人不是很合作还左右嫌弃回绝排斥只差没有告性骚扰但他还是会呆在酷拉皮卡身边一段日子，直到他的伤好的七七八八。小杰之前早已经耐不住好奇询问酷拉皮卡一身挂彩的原因

“啊，我去寻找一种传说中的生长在魔界的植物。”

“魔界的……植物？”

“是啊，叫做梦幻花。”

一旁的雷欧里欧看起来好像快要把眼前的杯子里的水全部倒在头上去冷静，小杰在心里默默想着雷欧里欧还真是有够关心酷拉皮卡啊。果然是强化系的人吧？憋不住东西。

于是便把这个话题草草结束了去。

事后一拍脑袋，啊，忘了问成功与否。

2.

告别两人不久后小杰在飞行船上瞪着云团和怪鸟才突然想起来，为何他觉得失落的原因，根本不是什么光线氛围伤势见面多久近况如何的狗屁胡诌关系，而是当年一起通过的新手猎人组合根本就没有聚齐。

奇犽呢？奇犽呢？  
他脑子里费力地浮现一个一头银发的小子的身影。猫眼，上挑，除此以外什么也没印象了。小杰有点奇怪关系应当同酷拉皮卡雷欧里欧一般好的人竟然只剩个模模糊糊的轮廓，他反复念着这个名字的发音，试图通过这样的举动挖掘出埋葬太好的记忆，而事实证明并未像某位曾经的最强王者般仅仅听到名字就如意地明晓一切。

强化系的执拗又发作了。他盘腿坐在飞行船的顶端想，拍肿了脸颊想，滚过来滚过去地想，最后索性用头顶着倒立着想，除了发型被猛烈的气流吹顺了又在倒立过程中压扁了和差点在滚翻过程中掉下飞行船以外，他没有更多的收获，这让他很是沮丧。以至于下错了地点，直到走出数千米才反应过来。

眼前的建筑高耸入云，人潮涌动，小杰眯起眼睛抬头看了看。

天空竞技场。忽然就恍然大悟。

我和奇犽……曾经……在这里进行……念……念的修行……

和西索，和西索打了一架。

那时他还嫩的不成样子，刚学会念，躲不开稍微强劲一点的攻击，马马虎虎的练，迟钝僵硬的坚，不习惯用凝，不必说发，更不提圆。

他至少清晰想起了奇犽的相貌，看起来扎手的银色头发，其实细软的不可思议，猫眼上挑地让人觉得“啊，这小子真嚣张”，实际也的确是的样子。大概和自己差不多高，或者还高一点点？肤色偏白皙倒是和自己差得太多。这让他有些欣喜若狂，努力单纯的有所成效，除此之外还有别的什么成分掺杂，例如……庆幸？

对于在自己的感情还是他人的感情上都无一例外迟钝的小杰，无法给出自己一个解释。

以前这种时候，都是怎么做的呢？

4.

小杰一本正经的烦恼时遇见了他并不想见的人。不知从何开始，西索见到他时第一瞬就眯着细长的眼睛吐着舌尖一脸兴奋地说着果实成熟了，从此开始你追我跑的类似言情剧的过程。

天知道他费了多大力才摆脱这种像是超市打折甩卖买一送一粘着胶带的状况，而这个形容让他想起西索的能力自由伸缩的爱，一阵恶寒整夜失眠。才开始佩服当年幻影旅团团长是享受了几年这样的压力导致每晚通宵看书戒备失眠出现永远褪不去的黑眼圈。

小杰为什么会效仿金隐藏自己的行踪，其实也受益西索不小。

所以当西索大咧咧地从天空竞技场两百多层还是三百多层啪地跳下来时他用了平生最快的速度逃离那个地方。

就算一直生活野外，这些年来没怠慢修炼，脚程却不知为何还是输了魔术师一截。

魔术师无所不能?

他想着面前的男人将会吐出的话语头好像开始发疼了。

“好久不见，要跟我打一场么？?”

事实证明他永远猜不透变化系的脑子。小杰斩钉截铁地说出不后魔术师迅速收起了咄咄逼人的表情和姿态，快得好像刺破的气球咻咻地漏气。

“真是可惜啊?从那个时候你就是坏掉的玩具了呢?本来以为现在的你至少可以恢复到让我有点兴趣，结果仍不过是缺了心的人偶吗?”

他对西索的话打从心底的表示疑惑，谁？什么？怎么？

就算几年过去了他仍盘桓在对主语宾语谓语的确认上，像是面对同一个跳不过的坎，其实有太多人也一样。

5.

让我们再回到开头那个小杰，他醒来，遇见酷拉皮卡和雷欧里欧，两天的时间里暂时放下他们的工作。而小杰却觉得心不在焉，他发呆于广场上散落的鸽群，任凭血红的夕阳洒在他身上，他的心不在焉仅仅如此，其他两人仿佛视而不见。然而原因并不是因为“太细微”就变得很耐人寻味。

不知有多少人觉得“KILLUA”作为名字也好作为代号也好还是什么标志什么符号学也好出现得太早了，如果不是小杰这么迅速地想起，可能他要好阵子才会遇上让他绞尽脑汁的烦恼。但是无论怎么说，就算不想要结局的人比想要结局的人多，结局也几乎全部不是不想要结局的人决定的，这表示大家都很严谨谨慎，个别还有强迫症。

简而言之，小杰在近6年内变得很强。至于有多强，用个直观的比喻，大概超越半藏离西索近了不少米。为什么仅仅是距西索近了几米而不到超越的地步，是因为西索也并未到他成长的极限。然而就算肉体的能力变得再强，他的精神也无法进化到冷静地判断一个事态。这或许是强化系的通病，他们总是不用脑子凭着直觉和冲动行事，在生死关头活下来的人因为直觉敏锐加上运气不错。这么说来，窝金的运气在遇到酷拉皮卡后也算到头了。

6.

西索来去飞快，总归小杰也不会想揣摩西索的想法。以杀人为乐，为什么以杀人为乐？喜欢强者，为什么喜欢强者？天性，为什么有这种天性？再罗列下去别说十八岁的小杰，分别叠上二十岁，三十岁的小杰都不一定保持脑袋不当机。

但不得不承认又像是得了西索的帮助他得以想起全部在天空竞技场的事外加一些在贪婪大陆中的经历。

回想起来西索的确对喜爱的果子十分上心，总是出其不意地帮果子们浇浇水，施点肥，必要时推一把。堪称模范好果农。

天空竞技场中若不是先受西索的念力洗礼估计他们虽不至于因为不会念力而拿不到执照，起码也会推迟学会的时间并吃一顿陀螺还不明其然。

贪婪大陆中也不得不承认没有西索的加入要赢莱沙的球他们也缺斤少两。只是小杰的重点显然不会是西索，而是“他们”。

他和奇犽一起开始的念的修行，奇犽是变化系，他是强化系，那不容置疑是两人具有纪念意义的开始。日后不管他们各自在擅长的领域上有多少来一个杀一个来一对杀一双的气势，也还是愣头青刚入门一起犯傻的年代来的令人想念。

他们在天空竞技场呆的时间不算短，但离开时奇犽不住地抱怨没有买够糖果与朱古力，让小杰对奇犽喜欢甜食的认识几乎根深蒂固——虽然不过是刚刚想起来的。

无论如何，在此刻还是缺乏了些真实感。

直到小杰不由自己地以绝的状态去撞附近的树，额头微微流血时他才慢慢回忆起当初与莱沙对决有多惊心动魄。比斯姬少有的担忧地注视着奇犽面目全非的手，佐治奇拉则露出了看怪物的表情，来回在小杰和奇犽两人间打量。不论两个孩子惊人的天赋，他们信任的程度也是配合十几年的职业猎人都为之汗颜的。

他昏倒醒来后比斯姬没有先提卡片还是莱沙或者是交代现状的事，只是小声地对他说了句你可绝对不要辜负奇犽啊，他想也没想地应了下来。

死亡是一个老旧的套路，小杰从未在这点上想得过多。因为这点他令人觉得足够可怕，他可以不分善恶的去接受任何人的死亡，而没有适当的动摇。实际上他面对死简直是快熟稔起来的邻居，或许因此他忽略自身正在死，总会死，说不准下一刻就死的事实时把别的什么也一起忽略了。  
别的什么中有太多的东西，孰轻孰重，因人而异。

信任对方，背对战斗，这完全不是轻如鸿毛的字眼组合。

像是小杰这种纯粹的豁出一切去战斗的类型，完全会因对方的同伴意识而不痛下杀手的做法，其实与奇犽从小接受的教育都格格不入。

他们一起摸过了太多次死神的斗篷边，经常连回味的时刻都没有，站起来摸摸心脏，啊，还跳动着，手脚呢，啊，还能活动，便再前仆后继地服从本能。  
这像是在战斗中成长必须有的一课，但上过，并不代表全盘接受。

现在他不需要谁来接二连三的出现刺激提示了。与奇犽一起朝夕不离的生活都在他脑容的记忆区逐一吼叫他。好像一汪被巨石砸进的潭水，没有什么能阻挡水波泛起。  
他们实在太熟悉对方了，肉体，及大部分的精神，战斗，及日常中所有的作息。以至于小杰闭上眼也能毫无障碍地看见奇犽站在不远处的样子。

但是睁开眼睛奇犽并不在，他也不知道他在哪里，该从何处找起，一片空白，这是出生以来面临的最深的恐惧。

8.

小杰在冬季的半夜憋急了醒来，奇犽歪在一边踹离了被子。他跳着脚找失踪了另一半的拖鞋，奇犽揉着眼睛醒了过来抱怨。

“我刚才正梦到遇见了一座糖果屋诶！”

“抱歉抱歉。”心里却想着幸好幸好，否则又要大凌晨的被啃醒。他索性光着一只脚冲出去又冲回来迅猛地钻进被窝里。

“哇咧！你的脚冷死了！！拿开点啦！”

“不要！奇犽好暖和……”

“呜哇！可恶！别抱我那么紧！先把被子还我！”

闹腾到最后两个人都暂且没了睡意，干脆醒着聊天。

他们回忆着近来的日子并不断揭发着对方的糗事，说到急时还像普通孩子般当仁不让地吵了起来，结果是两个人一起摔下了床又推推攘攘地爬了回去。

到最后讲话声越来越轻，小杰刚想到要说，奇犽醒来的时候面对的不再是鞭打或者电流，而是再平常不过的去埋怨地嚷嚷真是太好了。但偏头一瞥，银色的大猫已经阖上了眼睛，不免自己也支撑不住了眼皮。

9.

金一而再再而三的失踪时小杰除了无奈实在没有更多的情绪，但是他已经是一个自力更生的优秀猎人了，这样的试炼也到此结束。而奇犽，从相识开始便大约一直在身边形影不离的好友，他过度满足的太久，潜意识以为奇犽会一直跟他在一起，直到现在才发现，一旦奇犽离开了，好像身体里最重要的一部分被剖离了，让他难受地几乎滴出血来。他以什么为自信相信奇犽会回来呢。像猎人考试后一样，如果他不去寻找，或许奇犽会成为优秀的杀手，成为揍敌客最杰出的继承人吧。

在一般人看来他们太像普通的少年玩伴，抛开战斗力等等不说分离也太像是必然的结果。感情再好的邻居也说不准哪天就有搬家的一天。大多时候都有招呼一句，好好告别，约着以后仍要常联系啊，就这么在人海中消泯了音讯，待到多年以后面目全非时偶然遇上才笨拙地感慨，啊，那么多年了。时间把对方骨节拔长磨改面貌的同时也注入了太多残忍还冠以成长美名，但人们仍要笑得风轻云淡， 

啊，你根本没有怎么变。

就那一刻他气得几乎快爆炸，心里只有一个想法就是要再回到枯戮戮山的揍敌客家把奇犽找回来。清楚明白干净利落，没有奇犽绝对不行，而忽略了他到底已经离开奇犽多久的现实。而这还不是最重要的现实。

一旦有个某个目标他容易把除此之外的大事小事全部忽略干净，然而正卡在此刻意识到这点的小杰也意识到自己明白的太晚了。

他的神经蓦地一抽。  
在一心想救凯特的时候他也是这样愤怒地不顾一切，完全没有想到一下奇犽在他身边一直看着他注视着他面对着他触碰着他的心情。以至于让奇犽背负了多少他的愤怒悲哀冲动任性不可理喻，自始至终奇犽独自一人做着艰辛的善后。  
他只是稍微想一下心中都绞痛地让他仿佛暴露在暴风雨中，更令人难受的是这暴风雨无法预料，无论他是个多出色的猎人也好。他觉得心都要被撕裂了，寒冷而沉重，比死亡的感觉好不了多少。  
就算一方面奇犽觉得这是应该的，他心甘情愿为小杰付出，根本不需其他回报。但对小杰来说，并不是一句话便可泯灭的事。否则这种失去对等的关系会让小杰永远别扭在心里——你知道谁也拗不过强化系的直肠子。奇犽如果正处于艰辛的境地，自己却在这无所事事，甚至上一刻还想不起他们间的关系，小杰会有多煎熬，想想都不能更明白。

10.

无论小杰记起了多少有关奇犽的事情和全部大的小的细节——实在是太多了，他明白过来自己的大半人生都是与奇犽一起朝夕相处的。  
然而与之不对等的却是，无论多少，他还是没有除了恐慌以外的情绪。小杰也太明白对于他而言奇犽实在是不能看做一个单纯的极好的同伴了，他们在一起几乎才能像是个整体，少了一半简直像牙刷没有牙膏，锅碗没有筷子一样。他决定，他还是决定去揍敌客家一趟。或许那里有他期望的真相。或者肯定不用管这么多，他只是想见奇犽一面也好。

11.

他们双方都明了对方是值得自己托付全部信任的存在，大多时候不需言语不用解释，但人们从不重视做了一点和完全不做之间差了千万鸿沟。

小杰并没有相信他跟奇犽会一直在一起，但也不认为他们会轻易分开。因为最初始的一句邀请他们将全部的人生都交给对方，这种毫不犹豫的笃定让说三道四的看客们哑然失笑。

他们是最好的搭档，但时光已经分秒不停地走了六年。

花会枯，树会老，人会死，最难抗争的莫过自然、宇宙的意志。

在反反复复地回忆，后悔，激动后小杰感到有点疲惫了。这并不比攀爬遗迹来的轻松。他越是在心里提醒自己奇犽对自己的重要性他就越像是抓不住那种感情，反而好似让流水逐渐冲远般，而他除了急躁外没有任何办法。

心底有一个声音将他投入深不见底的渊水，试图逃避这些让他头脑炸裂的记忆。

12.

不知从哪一天开始他们总是提起一个小小的梦想，在谁也找不到的森林里建一座只属于他们俩的木屋。小杰会教奇犽很多生活在森林的知识，他们完全可以自给自足。当然最初仅仅觉得有趣罢了，像所有同龄的孩子一般，有一个类似于秘密基地的东西。他们共同保守了这样一个只有对方知道的秘密，很单纯，也很容易令人满足。

然而在时间长远的相处过程中，他们仍小心翼翼地将这个梦想提起，隔一段时间就相当默契地开始回忆和构想，几乎成了两人的闲暇中打发时间的方式。

那座小木屋也在他们的描述中越来越清晰，有几根木头做的房梁，枞横怎么排列，向南向北开着几扇窗户，开多宽，门有多高，放多大的床，甚至奇犽提出要放几台的游戏机的细节都精确了起来。只是小杰有点疑惑除了贪婪大陆外难道还有别的不用电力的游戏，当他就这样提出来时奇犽满不在乎地撇了撇嘴，

“反正很快我就能修炼到直接将念力转化成电力的程度。”随即得意地享受起小杰直白的佩服目光。

从前的两个人一边互相嘲笑对方一边掉过眼泪。身为孩子，哭是一种很自然的情感流露，表达他们最原始的不安和寻求保护。在经历过太多次战斗后，他们也都学会了将眼泪藏起来，而不是为了被夸奖坚强。

13  
生死之战实在不足以形容此刻的情况。从他们成长以来逃过了多少次的危机，两个人却再也不留心数。

他看见奇犽的左眼汩汩地流出鲜血，再也不是与秀托决斗时那种假象一般的情况，而是带着真切无比的疼痛刺激神经连上大脑。小杰其实不可能体会有多痛，奇犽甚至对这种程度的痛觉认知很是稀松平常，没有在表情上表现多少，只是用近乎麻木的神情抹了一把从眼眶一直流到嘴唇的血液。

够了，GON，我不需要你对我的左眼负责。它是自己坏掉的，仅此而已。

很久以前奇犽对同伴说过并不需要他的道谢。而现在他又像是隐忍地把所有的过错都扫开一边，伤痛是自己的，那便全是自己的事。  
小杰再也按捺不住了。尽管他知道在战场浪费一秒就会轻易招致死亡，却还是丧失了大部分的理智。  
他恨不得就这样一直战斗至死，或许是个让他足够心满意足而不太奢求的结局。

当身体痛苦不再时精神痛苦随之而来，他不停对天空嚎叫，完全像一只痛苦的野兽。不知过了多久，喉咙已经只能发出轻微的咽呜声了，声带都像是撕裂了一般发出难听暗哑的低吼。眼泪接连地流淌下来，他根本没想到去擦，就这样一直不断地流淌。

或许过了几个白天黑夜，他精疲力尽瘫在泥土上，用完了四肢全部气力，不知昏迷多久后再醒来时连姿势都毫无变化，全身上下都粉碎般的疼痛，而他只是摇晃着撑起一点身子起来，靠本能爬到了附近溪水中躺下，溪边的石头上染满了爬行时留下的血迹。

上流的溪水太过湍急，自己会被冲到哪里去呢。

小杰疲倦地想。他开始憎恨他们很多年前那个满怀心事却相安无事的离别了。

开始无法清晰地回忆起来，刚才用尽全力找回来的，又渐渐失去了

14

他看见奇犽的两只手，它们灵巧，白皙，柔软，指尖迸出电流的火花，转眼间变得红肿，残破，皮肉甚至焦黑地让人仅仅看着就感到疼痛。

小杰没有移开视线，而不是没有办法移开视线。  
这双手像是自己的一样，他们就是这样的信赖关系，甚至说是共生关系。

用言语可以表达，但用眼神也可以，用表情也同样。他无法设想奇犽的离去，消失，背叛，和死亡，或许直到他死亡的时候仍也无法设想，只有当现实把问题抛在了眼前才会去触碰某部分的神经。

没有人能够责备他的滞后和迟钝，除了当事人的奇犽。

而奇犽永远也不会认真的责备这件事。

15

他知道把背后托付给别人有多大的意义，但是这件事对于他们两早已不算什么意义

他痛恨自己的强大，他第一次痛恨自己的强大，强大到想起来，强大到滴水不漏地想起来，奇犽是他这样重要的人，血肉的另一半，

酷拉皮卡为了他的牺牲变得毫无意义，他不可能去埋怨任何人，只有自己。

遗忘了又记起来的大脑，创造着幻觉和影像的大脑，

现在他明白自己要做的唯一事情是什么了，只是用尽全身的力气去看一眼那巨大的山上一块小小的墓碑而已。

他再一次笔直地踏上那块荒山。


End file.
